parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith (Julian14bernardino style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) * General Grievous - Jafar (Aladdin) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * The Emperor/Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) * Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) * Senator Teem - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) * Bail Organa - The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) * Madame Jocasta Nu - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * GH-7 Medical Droid - The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) * J.K. Burtola - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jedi Bear Clan - Various Kids * Mari Amithest - Chica (The Emperor's New Groove) * Commander Cody - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Commander Cody's Minions - Various Humans (Various Movies) * Captain Antilles - Jonny and Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Clone Commander Thire - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Clone Commander Thire's Gang - Various Humans (Various Movies) * Mas Amedda - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Captain Typho - Sheriff Doughnut (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Tion Medon - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Clone Captain "Odd Ball" Davijaan - Gru (Despicable Me) * and more Transcript *Narrator: Julian Bernardino Presents... *(The first view of Coruscant is shown. Kristoff is seen. Anna is shown too. The second view of Coruscant is now seen. A ship goes by. Mustafar is shown. Kashyyyk is shown) *Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... *(a war on Coruscant is shown) *Kristoff: This is where the fun begins! *(Sven yelps in surprise. Rayman, turning on his light blue lightsaber, leaps into action, and kills a Raving Rabbid) *Rayman: Another happy landing. *Narrator: The Most Iconic Movie Collection Of All Time... *Prince Hans: The end of the war is near. *(Jafar grows two more arms and takes out and ignites a light blue lightsaber, two green lightsabers, and a red lightsaber. Rayman leaps in action and swings his light blue lightsaber) *Prince Hans: Soon, I will have a new apprentice. *Narrator: As the next chapter in The Star Wars Trilogy in Julian Bernardino's style. *Kristoff: I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want one more. *(Kristoff, with his dark blue lightsaber, and Clayton, with his red lightsaber, clash their swords into each other. The third view of Coruscant is now seen while a ship passes by) *Anna: Leave everything else behind while we still can. *(Jafar swings his lightsabers at Rayman, who stands up) *Easter Bunny: You're under arrest, Hans. *(Easter Bunny takes out and ignites his purple lightsaber, and as Globox, Mad Jack, and Richard Watterson bring and ignite their sabers (with Globox carrying his green lightsaber, Mad Jack carrying his light blue lightsaber, and Richard Watterson carrying his green lightsaber) while Prince Hans takes out and activates his red lightsaber. Hans laughs as Olaf takes out and switches on his green lightsaber) *Narrator: You're invited to experience the Saga like never before. *Rayman: You were the chosen one. *(Rayman, with his light blue lightsaber, and Kristoff, with his red lightsaber, clash their lightsabers into each other) *Prince Hans: Rise, Yokai. *(Yokai breathes) *Narrator: Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. *Baymax: Well, it couldn't possibly as bad as all that. *Narrator: Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino